1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to underground septic system tanks such as a distribution tank, fluid separator tank, and settling tank, that is adapted for burial directly in the soil, which is connected by pipe to other elements of the septic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A septic system underground tank is cast with permanent lateral openings or holes for receiving septic system pipe. For various reasons including accessability, water table, and local rules, the tank must be buried at a specific depth, and the pipe must be attached to the tank at a specific depth. This means that the tank has to be ordered with the holes at a specific height between the top and the bottom of the tank. Alternatively, the tank can be purchased without any holes, and holes have to be cut through the side at the construction site. The later choice is time and labor consuming, requires additional on-site tools and carries with it the chance of damaging the tank. An example of a Prior Art tank is described in FIG. 1 below. A septic system underground tank with seal apparatus for it, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,036 patented May 5, 1987 by Strobl, Jr. et al.